


a helping hand

by smallball



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallball/pseuds/smallball
Summary: “Of course I’ll help you, Doctor” she laughs and the woman immediately perks up.“Brilliant! I knew I could count on my Yaz, always there for me. Amazing girl!”





	a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by two things: that time when my crush and I tried to open a bottle of wine with a faulty corkscrew and me being Thasmin trash. Hope y'all enjoy!

It’s already late and Yaz feels really tired. Travelling with the Doctor is quite a challenge, she thinks, with all the running and trying to solve impossible dilemmas.  She’s very grateful for the opportunity to see the universe and more than happy to spend her time with the Doctor but she has to admit, when they get back to the TARDIS safe and sound and she gets to lay in her bed for either a nap or a good night’s sleep, it's one of the greatest feelings in the world. Tonight she didn’t have enough luck, apparently, because even though her body feels exhausted, she can’t fall asleep. She looks at the clock and sighs. It’s already past midnight, Graham and Ryan are probably already snoring while she’s here, tossing and turning for about two hours now.  Her bed, usually really comfy and welcoming, doesn’t feel right at the moment and she feels the need to get up, walk for a bit, maybe get a snack or a glass of water. She sits on the edge and puts her slippers on, thinking about the leftover samosas that she’d put in the TARDIS fridge in case of emergency. When she leaves her room though, the very first thing that catches her eye is a smiling face peering out of the door next to her own bedroom. The Doctor’s hair is, quite frankly, a mess, but she still has a huge grin on her face when she looks at Yaz.

“Not asleep yet? Mind helping me with something real quick?”

Yaz nods and smiles back watching as the woman’s face lits up even more.

“Great! Come in, Yaz, I promise it won’t take long”

Yaz enters the Doctor’s room for the first time and takes a look around. It’s a spacious bedroom with a king-size bed and plenty of fully stuffed bookshelves. The walls are painted light blue and she can see a bunch of intricate round shapes on the ceiling. The Doctor is standing next to a weird looking device that’s about the size of the old telly her Gran used to keep in her apartment. It looks heavy, like it’s build from steel, and it makes a pleasant, humming sound.

“Doctor, what is that?” she asks, eyeing the device suspiciously. “I hope it won’t blow us all up?”

“It _is_ an energy source” the Doctor says and laughs as Yasmin’s brows shoot up in surprise. “But it’s harmless. I just need to fix it, that’s all. This is why I called you here!”

Yaz gives the Doctor a puzzled look.

“Me? How would _I_ help with something like that?”

The Doctor shifts and scratches her neck awkwardly.

“You see, there’s this thingy that I need to pull out and I can’t” she says, almost sheepishly, avoiding Yaz’s eyes. “I thought I could do it myself but apparently the universe is very unfair and these new arms aren’t as strong as they used to be”

“And you still want _me_ to help?” Yaz chuckles “Can’t you wait until tomorrow and ask Ryan? I think he works out plus he’s pretty much a mechanic”

The Doctor looks down and Yaz can see the redness on her cheeks. It’s quite endearing, actually, but she’s really trying to keep it together in front of the woman.

“Oh Yaz, it’s embarrassing” she mumbles and finally looks up “You’re here, we can do it together, I don’t have to ask anybody else, everything is great!”

There’s a slightly desperate look in her eye and Yaz can’t tease her any longer, not when she looks at her like that.

“Of course I’ll help you, Doctor” she laughs and the woman immediately perks up.

“Brilliant! I knew I could count on my Yaz, always there for me. Amazing girl!”

Yaz feels her cheeks getting warmer and hopes she’s not furiously blushing at the Doctor’s compliments.

“What do you need me to do?”

The Doctor wonders for a few seconds, taking a careful look at the device.

“I think I have an idea” she says and encourages Yasmin to come closer. Yaz tries to focus but it’s difficult when the woman’s face is just a few inches away from her own.

“You can hold down this part” she points at something that resembles a socket “and I will pull the stabilizer out”

“Hang on, you want to get rid of the stabilizer!?” Yasmin raises her voice in terror, but the Doctor only chuckles and great, she’s probably blushing again.

“Don’t worry, the stabilizer is broken and only prevents this thing from working” she replies and grabs Yaz’s hand, trying to get her to stand very close behind. “Hold it down and I’ll pull”

Yaz shuffles even closer to reach the metal part, one hand on the device and other awkwardly resting on the Doctor’s waist. The woman turns her head to the side with a grin and looks into Yaz’s eyes.

“That’s good but you can try a little bit stronger”

Yaz’s cheeks are definitely crimson red by now and her heart is beating way too fast, but she decides to go for it and pushes down harder, tightening her grip on the Doctor’s waist at the same time.

“Ready?” the Doctor asks and without waiting for the answer, her body tenses and she suddenly pushes against Yasmin. Yaz can feel her everywhere and she tries not to let go of the device as the Doctor’s hips push against her own, as she inhales the smell of the Doctor’s hair, as the woman’s thigh is suddenly between her own legs. Her breath hitches but she has no time to do anything about that since she can feel herself fly backwards and hit the ground, the Doctor on top of her. The woman triumphantly holds a square, shiny piece of metal in her hand.

“Ha! Got it!” she exclaims and wiggles herself around so that she’s lying on her stomach now, Yaz still frozen beneath her. “You were brilliant, Yaz, thanks for the help”

Yasmin blinks and tries to keep her eyes away from the Doctor’s nose, but the faded smudge of black grease proves to be too distracting and before she realizes, her hand is already trying to wipe it off. The Doctor reaches up and gently grabs it, planting a soft kiss on Yaz’s palm.

“You’re welcome” Yaz whispers and doesn’t fight it anymore. She lifts her head and captures the woman’s lips between her own. The Doctor kisses back almost instantly and Yaz feels like the luckiest girl in the universe when she loses herself in the woman’s embrace, the device still gently humming right beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> (ok so like at least 40% of this, including the ending, was written when I was tipsy so I'm sorry lmao)


End file.
